Felicity Grows Up
by quinnyandcompany
Summary: First FanFiction! Ben is back from the war and Felicity is excited. They've always been friends. But is that friendship about to become something more?
1. Chapter 1

**My first FanFiction, here it is! I hope everyone likes it. Will be posting the second chapter if I get reviews saying they'd like to know what happens next. :) Please review, I'd really like it! Thanks! :)**

**~Quinlyn**

* * *

Felicity Merriman walked briskly along the path one crisp fall day, shawl over shoulders and basket tucked under her arm. She was going to her father's store, which he still ran, to get some things to make supper with.

Felicity was 17 now and quite the young lady. Her hair had darkened to a deep auburn and she no longer had troublesome freckles, but her green eyes were as sharp as ever. Felicity's personality had changed, too. She was now more submissive and had a bigger desire to please others. But she still had her strong opinions and wouldn't back down on things she believed in.

As she opened the door to Merriman's Store, she breathed in the all-too-familiar scents that she had smelled almost every day of her life for years.

"Good afternoon, father," she said to a tall man who was writing up accounts on the desk.

"Good afternoon, my pretty Lissie," he said fondly, looking up and tucking a strand of hair back under her cap. Felicity smiled and then turned her head to look at Martin, Father's apprentice. His old one was Ben, but he had joined the army when he was 18 and now he was gone. Felicity missed him quite terribly but she wouldn't let on to anyone else, and besides it was only a pang now and again.

Martin was just as young and flighty as Ben had been; only he was more reserved and almost never talked about politics with Mr. Merriman. He was a nice lad and Felicity liked him well enough but she felt that he could never replace Ben. When Mr. Merriman had hired Martin the whole family was surprised. They didn't think he could handle another apprentice in his advancing age. But he laughed at them and told him he would teach a hundred young men if he could. So that was that.

William, Felicity's 11 year old brother, was working at the store too. He gave Felicity one of his mischievous but sweet smiles.

Felicity helped herself to what she needed, reaching up high or bending down. It was a slow morning and only a few customers were there, so Felicity opened the cash register and put the pay in herself. Why bother Martin, she thought.

After a hearty good-bye-I'll-see-you-at-home, Felicity walked home, more burdened than she had left. Before stepping into her house she stopped in the barn and looked over the horses, as she loved to do. She had not grown out of her love for horses; nay, the love had only gotten stronger. She had three horses but she loved her first horse, the horse she had rescued, best of all of them. Her name was Penny because he coat was the color of a bright copper penny. Felicity stroked Penny's soft coat and gave her a carrot from her basket that she had gotten from the store especially for her. Then she checked on Patriot, Penny's foal, which was now a beautiful colt. The third horse was a gift to Felicity from Mr. Merriman on her 16th birthday. She was a pretty piebald and Felicity had named her Anne. She tried to treat Anne with the same loving affection she did Penny, so she fed her a special carrot too. Patriot had developed a strange dislike to carrots, so he got a sugar lump instead.

She would have stayed in the stable all day and quite forgot her duties if Nan, Felicity's sister, hadn't called her into the kitchen building. Nan was 13 and had always been the opposite of Felicity. Tidy, prim, and sweet, she never socialized with boys unless absolutely necessary (although she was developing rather a crush on young David next door), claiming they were too rough. She had red hair too but it had never been as wild as Felicity's. Hers hadn't darkened any (yet) but it was still perfectly lovely, not a hair out of place under her white cap.

Felicity heaved a sigh and, resigning herself to her fate of being cooped up inside for the rest of the day, walked as slowly as she dared toward the kitchen, savoring each moment of the brilliantness of the outdoors.

When she finally got in she immediately smelled something burning. Wrinkling her nose, she took off her shawl and ran as fast as she could toward the stove, where Nan was vainly trying to save a pot of soup from becoming combustible. Felicity couldn't help a laugh even as she was helping Nan take the heavy pot off the heat. Mother came back from the house with a loaf of bread and 5 year old Polly following close behind her. Usually their cook, Rose, would help but she had the night off because one of her sisters was dreadfully sick. She wouldn't leave the Merrimans' without a fight in any other circumstance, but this was too bad to NOT go, and Mrs. Merriman let her go easily.  
Mrs. Merriman laughed with Felicity at the sight of her girls trying to contain the meal. She helped them get everything under control then turned to Felicity.

"Lissie, have you gotten the things from the store?" Mrs. Merriman asked. Felicity nodded, remembering that she had forgotten her basket outside.

"Yes ma'am, I'll go get them," Felicity said. She ran back to the stable where she had left the basket. She knelt down to reach for it and just as her fingers hit the handle a deep voice startled her.

"Hello Felicity." It said.  
Felicity spun around, prepared to tackle her intruder, but her face melted into a shocked but happy expression instead. Standing right in front of her was Ben, back from the army!

"Ben!" Felicity cried and hugged him, feeling like she was 10 again. "When did you get back?"

Ben laughed and undid her arms from around his person. "Just today. I couldn't find anywhere to stay but I figured the Merry Merrimans, if they could find it in their good hearts, would take a poor solider in," he said. Felicity nodded.

"Of course we will. Mother and Nan and Polly are in the kitchen and Father and William are still at the store, but I'm sure they won't mind. Oh dear, I've almost forgotten my basket. Nan and mother are expecting it. And I've been talking entirely too much. You must be exhausted. Here, let yourself in the house and sit down in the parlor and make yourself comfortable; I'll be along as soon as I can." Felicity gasped for breath at the end of this long speech but picked her basket up and practically ran toward the kitchen. Halfway there she turned and shouted, "I'm so glad you're home, Ben!" Chuckling, Ben made his way toward the house, thinking about how much Felicity had changed since he had left.


	2. Chapter 2

Felicity, forgetting completely he new-found efforts to be ladylike, burst into the kitchen and caused her mother to say, "Felicity, what are you tearing about for?" as she took the basket from Felicity's hands. Felicity caught her breath before saying, "Ben's back from the army!" and started peeling apples for pie. Mrs. Merriman smiled but then a thought struck her. "You didn't leave him out in the cold, did you?" she said, never knowing if Felicity would follow manners or not. "Oh mother, of course I didn't. He's quite comfortable in the parlor as we speak," Felicity said contentedly. Mrs. Merriman nodded approval.  
"Ow!" Felicity suddenly exclaimed. She was trying to get through the apple quickly as possible, impatient as usual, when she cut herself on the sharp knife blade. She made a heroic effort to carry on despite the pain but after getting blood on the apple Mrs. Merriman said smartly, "Felicity, I can see we're not going to get a lick of work done if you're in here in this state. Go entertain Ben." Mrs. Merriman had hit the mark. She knew perfectly well why Felicity was fidgety. Felicity nodded eagerly. "Yes mother, thank you mother!" and she flew out the door. When Felicity was gone, Nan rolled her eyes. "How CAN she fly about so, mother? Doesn't she know that she should take small steps? And why is she so excited about Ben coming back, anyway? He's just a boy." Mrs. Merriman just said, "Felicity liked Ben. He helped her with her horses and was a good friend to her. You'd be excited when a friend came back from a long trip too, would you not, Nan?" Nan shrugged and nodded, leaning over her now-under-control soup pot.

Felicity finally came to sense of mind at the door and she tugged and pulled at her apron, muttering under her breath, "Bother, I tied it too tight." She finally got it undone and hid it behind her back till she could put it upstairs. She tidied her hair and walked slowly into the parlor where Ben was sitting, looking quite bored and as if he could use a sprite of a girl to amuse him. Felicity was just that sprite. She walked into the parlor as ladylike as she could, such an endeavor that was not used to her, so it made her look quite funny and Ben could not resist the urge to laugh out loud. Felicity turned to him, made a fake hurt expression, and sat down rather haughtily on the sofa. This only made him laugh more, and at that sound Felicity just couldn't help laughing herself. Soon they were just laughing over the fact that they were alive. So it was this scene of merriment which met the eyes of Mr. Merriman and William when they came through the door after a hard day's work at the store.  
William, young and unable to control himself, started chuckling just because they were. Mr. Merriman, in danger of laughing himself, broke it all up for fear they would lose their wits soon. Imagine his surprise when he saw Ben sitting there!  
"Ben, is that you?" Mr. Merriman said, holding out a friendly hand in Ben's direction. Ben shook it and said, "Yes, it's me, Sir. Back from the patriot army a new man!" he spoke with all the vigor of five years ago. Mr. Merriman and Ben sat down and had a long, manly talk which Nan would have died of boredom from, but Felicity listened to with interest, as it was about the war and how it had affected the people and at the end, the talked turned to horses in an effort to include Felicity in. Join in, Felicity did, telling Ben all about Penny and Patriot and Anne and promising him a trip to the stable as soon as mother would allow it. It was getting dark and Felicity was lighting the lamp when Mrs. Merriman, Nan, and Polly came in with supper. Felicity helped them put it on the table and the lot of them, including Martin whom had just come in from the stables, sat down to eat. The blessing was special that night, including thanks that Ben was home safe and with them.

After supper there was more merry talk, including Nan and Mrs. Merriman in it. Polly was too young to understand much of it. Felicity challenged Ben to a game of chess, claiming that she had practiced on William and would now be able to trounce him. They were a splendid sight, leaned over the chess board, faces and Felicity's bright hair lit up in the firelight. A person with imagination might have thought they were lovers, but in reality that wasn't present in Felicity's mind as she captured Ben's knight.  
Half an hour later the game was still in high gear. Felicity was winning, but only by a few pieces. Ben was purposefully leading her into a game trap that he had planned out. Felicity sealed her fate by capturing Ben's last pawn with her queen, and by a few clever moves he won the game. "You sly cat!" Felicity said, good-naturedly but still mad because she hadn't shown him she could win against him yet. Mr. Merriman thumped Ben on the back in congratulations, for he had played against Felicity himself and couldn't beat her. Mrs. Merriman laughed and, now that the excitement was over, sent Nan, William, and Polly to bed. As the looser, Felicity was in charge of gathering up the pieces. They always had the chessboard out so that two could begin a game whenever they wanted to, so all she did was put the pieces back in order. Ben offered to play another game with Felicity but she said, "I'd like to, Ben, but I'm very tired and I should probably go to bed, as I have lessons with Miss Manderly tomorrow." Ben nodded and let Felicity go, Mr. Merriman starting a new game with him instead. "Goodnight!" she said lightly to everyone in the room.

Felicity went up to her bedchamber with a light heart. The weight of not knowing if Ben would come back was lifted and she had had a fine time. She changed into her nightshift, brushed her hair and tied on her cap. Then she said her prayers, thanking her Heavenly Father for keeping Ben safe. Finally she extinguished her light and climbed into bed, drawing the heavy curtains shut around her to keep out the autumn chill.


	3. Chapter 3

Felicity hopped out of bed early the next morning. She wanted to visit Elizabeth after breakfast and she always liked to have a good run with Penny in the early morning dew before she left. Her favorite riding habit, the green one her grandfather had given to her the night he died and the one she had always worn for riding, was too small for her now so she put on one of beautiful sky blue wool that Mrs. Merriman had made for her. But the hat that went with the green habit wasn't too small, so she always put that one with the sky blue habit. She put on her riding boots and hurried out the door toward the stables.  
The air was crisp and wet. Uncomfortable for the dainty but Felicity savored it. She breathed in the scent of horse as she saddled and bridled Penny. She felt a little guilty, giving Penny special attention, but she meant to invent a device that would let you ride three horses at once. It would be a sensation! But as there was nothing like that yet, she just had to try to divide her attention to the three horses equally. And Martin rode Anne and Patriot whenever he had the chance, so it wasn't as if they were neglected.  
All of Felicity's doubts were cast aside as Penny easily leaped the fence. No need to unlatch the gate; Penny loved to jump and would at least try to jump over anything Felicity set before her. Felicity's untied hair flew behind her and sometimes in her face as the wind caught it. She was laughing and grateful for being alive in that moment in time. She always felt this way while she was riding, and she pitied anyone who didn't have such an outlet to make them feel amazing.  
She was in for a surprise when she got back to the stables. Ben was standing next to Anne, stroking her dotted nose. Felicity reined in Penny and walked her into the stable.

"Good morning, Ben," Felicity said, putting Penny's saddle back on the hook on the wall. Ben turned to her with a weary but pleasant smile. "

Good morning Felicity," he said, and yawned. "

What's wrong with _you_?" Felicity asked. Ben shrugged.

"Oh, I just didn't get a whole lot of sleep," he said. "Tossed and turned all night. Not used to a good, comfortable bed anymore," he said simply. Felicity giggled and tried to imagine what it would be like to not be used to a good mattress.

"I'm sorry. Maybe you'll wake up more at breakfast," Felicity said. Then she left the stable and climbed the stairs up to her room. Mrs. Merriman was already up and preparing breakfast. Felicity changed out of her habit and into her day dress, knowing that she'd have to change again for visiting and wondering why on earth she had to change so many times during the day. Surely one dress for the whole day would be sufficient? But when she had voiced this thought to Nan she had given Felicity such a look that Felicity daren't repeat it to anyone else, so she suffered in silence. Even though she was grimacing at the tightness of her corset, Felicity _tried _to be ladylike going down the stairs. But, since no one was around, she let loose and flew down, holding her skirts up a bit so that she wouldn't trip. She was nearly caught at the end of the staircase because Ben was heading down to the breakfast table but she ran out to the kitchen before he could see her. She helped mother make eggs and ham. Felicity didn't particularly like cooking, but she was expected to help and help she did. Besides, it made her feel good to make something that other people would enjoy.

After breakfast Felicity went up-again-to her bedchamber and changed into her usual suit for visiting, a lovely blue color. She put on her shawl and slipped her fan in her purse. She went downstairs, muttering something to herself about wishing her house was one level so that she wouldn't have to climb up and down stairs constantly, and at the door put on her hat, tying the big bow under her chin.

Ben happened to walk by on his way to the sitting room (he had a sudden urge to play chess) and decided to see Felicity off. The sunlight glinted off Felicity's hair when she turned to greet him. Ben had never noticed how charming her smile was before…

"Going to Elizabeth's, right Felicity?" he asked.

"Yes. I'll be back in time for supper. See you then, goodbye!" Felicity said. She was blissfully unaware of how she had affected that young gentleman.

Felicity walked slowly to Elizabeth's house, enjoying the unusually warm weather they had been having. She knew that soon it would be winter and then it would be much harder to go visiting-she'd have to trek through icy streets and snowy drifts.

Before she had time to dread winter, she was at Elizabeth's door. It was only Elizabeth and her mother living in this old house now. Elizabeth's father had died and Annabelle was gone.

Felicity rapped on the door. Elizabeth came to answer, looking happier than usual with flushed cheeks. "Oh Felicity, do come in!" she said cheerfully. Felicity smiled and stepped into the house of her time-tested best friend. Elizabeth was only a few months younger than Felicity but the two were opposites in almost every way. Elizabeth had blond wavy hair and blue eyes that by turn could look beautiful and fierce, but mostly held the soft grace of Elizabeth's shy and sweet but mischievous nature.

Felicity was taken to Elizabeth's parlor. Elizabeth served tea very elegantly. Miss Manderly had taught Felicity, Elizabeth, and Elizabeth's sister Annabelle the arts of serving tea, but Elizabeth had picked it up the easiest and best of all of the girls. Felicity drank appreciatively-no one made tea better than Elizabeth. Elizabeth took none for herself because she had things to say and "didn't want to be slowed down by having to stop and sip."

"Felicity, oh, isn't it lovely you should come just now. I have the best news!" Elizabeth said.

Felicity smiled and set her cup down. "That's great Elizabeth-what is the news?" Felicity asked, almost bouncing on the edge of her seat, but refraining because it would be terribly unladylike.

"I'm engaged!" Elizabeth practically squealed out. Felicity jumped up, not caring two bits about what was proper and what wasn't, and hugged her friend.

"Congratulations Elizabeth! I'm so happy for you!" Felicity said. Then she sat back down. "Walter finally got his wits about him and asked you, correct?"

Elizabeth giggled. "Yes, he did…and we're to be married this spring, when the flowers come out. You'll help me prepare, and you'll be my bridesmaid, won't you?" she said. Felicity nodded.

"Of course I will, on both deeds! In fact I should be rather insulted if you hadn't asked me!" she said.

"I'm just so excited, Felicity," Elizabeth said softly. Then the mischief came into her eyes. "You know, it's about time for you to be courted. Do you have your eyes on anyone in particular?"

Felicity tossed her head. "No, I'll probably stay an old maid all my life and keep horses. Splendid, don't you think?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "With those eyes, Felicity, you'll be gone. Your father will fairly have to beat the boys off with a stick."

Felicity giggled at that prospect, then, desperate to change the subject, she did. "Have you heard from Annabelle lately?" Annabelle had married a duke named Pierre and moved back to England. She had a young daughter, Isabel, and the Coles didn't hear from her much.

Elizabeth nodded, her eyes downcast. "We just got a letter yesterday, actually…Annabelle's husband is very sick…maybe even dying by now," she said. Felicity gasped. Even if Annabelle had been mean to her when she was younger she didn't wish Annabelle any harm.

"What does he have?" Felicity asked.

Elizabeth didn't even need to look in the letter again-worry imprinted the whole thing into her mind. "Pneumonia," she answered. Again Felicity gasped-many people died from pneumonia. Felicity said a quick prayer in her head for Pierre and made an effort to cheer Elizabeth up.

"Well…Ben's back!" Felicity said happily. Elizabeth looked up, a fresh light in her eyes.

"That's wonderful, Felicity! It's been so long since he left, I was almost afraid…." Elizabeth trailed off. Felicity nodded.

"I thought that too, and no one would admit it but I bet the rest of the family did, as well. It was such a happy surprise to us when we knew he was alright," Felicity said.

After a few more topics were discussed Felicity took her leave, promising to come by later to help plan the wedding, for even though they had a few months the girls wanted everything to be perfect and therefore would have to use their time wisely.

"Goodbye, Elizabeth!" Felicity said, hugging her friend in the doorway.

"Goodbye, Felicity!"


	4. Chapter 4

Ben sat by the fire, staring into the flickering flames with his brown eyes. He was thinking about what he wanted to do with his life now that he was out of the army and his apprenticeship was nearly over. Once he got out he would be a free man. And he wondered what he was going to do with that freedom.

He was apprenticed to a shopkeeper-he might start his own shop. That seemed like a good idea until he realized that Williamsburg was still a reasonably small town and two shops of the same kind in that town wouldn't work too well. If he wanted to start a shop he'd have to go somewhere else, and strangely the idea to go somewhere else he didn't fancy…and when he tried to think of why only one word, one sweet name came into his mind.

Felicity.

Before he was able to figure out why, the so-named girl burst through the door, quite upset. She looked around frantically for a person, and as he was the only one to be found he was chosen to suit her purpose for coming.

"Ben! Ben! You have to come quickly to the stable…it's Patriot," Felicity said, out of breath but still able to make the statement with rather movie-like drama. Ben looked up to ask what the matter was but Felicity was already out the door. He threw on a coat and ran out to the stable where Felicity was kneeling down, stroking Patriot's head. Ben gasped.

It wasn't pretty. Patriot was breathing heavily and a large, nasty gash ran along one leg. Blood was crusted over his leg and was still protruding in a thin trickle from the wound. "How did it happen?" Ben wanted to know. Felicity looked at him.

"He was trying to jump that big fence in the front yard," Felicity said quietly. "I saw him when he got over it. He's not the jumper Penny is and he couldn't make it without catching his leg on the fence." Ben nodded and looked at the leg, then at Felicity.

"Felicity, you know more about this than I do. Remember how you helped my leg at your grandfather's plantation? This is kind of like that. Can't you make up a poultice or something?" Ben asked. Felicity tilted her head.

"I'll try it, but honestly this is bigger and worse off than your leg was. Can you quiet him for me?" Felicity asked as she got up. Ben nodded and knelt where she had been, stroking the stallion's head.

Felicity ran out to the kitchen and tried to remember what her grandfather had taught her. She wished he was there right now to remind her everything she had to do. She shuffled around in the different cabinets, looking for the ingredients she would need and by some miracle got it together. She also brought out a bandage.

She got back to the barn and Ben stayed at Patriot's head while she carefully pressed the poultice on Patriot's leg with her fingers. Patriot didn't like it and whinnied in pain. Felicity then put the bandage on and secured it, then got up out of the hay, admiring the neat job she had done. Ben stood up, too. "That looks pretty good," Ben said. Felicity nodded, and overcome by the stress of those last few minutes she stepped out into the biting air which awakened her senses and helped her nerves. Ben stayed inside the barn but watched the graceful shape at the barn doors, some of her hair flying loose, arms over her chest and looking like a regular person in a painting. Something was weighing on his mind…something he'd never felt before and didn't recognize.

He always loved Felicity-but as a sisterly friend, because she was so young. But he felt that was changing. He didn't think she was "cute" anymore…she was beautiful. She wasn't full of mischief….she was independent. Everything had changed, and so had his feelings for her. And it must be said outright before there's a riot…

Ben loved Felicity.


	5. Chapter 5

Felicity, in her state of worry over Patriot wasn't as cheerful as usual despite the efforts of Ben and the family. Sometimes going in the stable would make her feel better because Patriot was, or sometimes it would cause more anxiety because Patriot was worse. He took turns like these until Felicity thought she would go mad. It worried Ben and the family to see their dear like this, but really, what could be done?

One day Felicity was mending nervously in the sitting room when her father walked in. "Hello, Felicity," he said. Felicity looked up and smiled.

"Good morning, Father," she said. He took her hand and said,

"Darling Felicity, you are growing pale. Don't you think you should allow yourself some amusement?" Felicity shrugged. "Well, I don't want to go too far from home lest I should need to do something for Patriot…" she was then cut off by Mr. Merriman speaking again.

"Felicity, I can't allow you to go on in this way. You worry over that horse like I've never seen. Go visit Elizabeth; you promised to help her with her wedding plans and you haven't been over for a week. Ah, I see you are about to argue. I insist upon it, Felicity, and if Patriot is wanting of something then Ben or I can attend to it." Felicity looked into her father's face, so full of love and concern for her well-being, and she nodded.

"Alright, I'll go," she said. She put her mending back into her basket and straightened her cap in the hall mirror, not bothering to change as she knew Elizabeth wouldn't care. She draped her shawl carelessly over her shoulders and stepped out.

A few minutes later she was sitting in Elizabeth's parlor in front of a lovely fire, which a servant was adding logs to. Elizabeth was bent over a book of wedding gown designs and Felicity was supposed to be helping but was staring absentmindedly into the fire. "Felicity…Felicity?" Elizabeth suddenly broke her thoughts. Felicity jerked back to her.

"Yes, Elizabeth?" she asked. Elizabeth laughed.

"Felicity, you were dreaming. I was asking you how you like this neckline. I think this Spanish lace would suit it nicely." Felicity took a look at the extravagant but very beautiful neckline and answered truthfully,

"It's lovely Elizabeth, but of course you would look gorgeous in anything." Elizabeth rolled her eyes and was about to make a reply when another servant came in.

"Miss Cole, someone asks to see you," he said. Elizabeth nodded, not without a puzzled expression on her face.

"Show them in, Arthur," she said. Arthur left the room for a few seconds and when he came back he led the arm of a woman who looked beyond her years with sorrow and timidity. On her arm was balanced an infant covered by a blanket. Felicity looked at her clothes, which looked very gilded despite their filth. The woman looked familiar to Felicity but she couldn't quite place the face, but Elizabeth gasped. It was none other than Annabelle.


	6. Chapter 6

Elizabeth slowly rose from her chair and walked over to her sister, wonderment in her blue eyes. "Annabelle?" she said almost disbelievingly. Elizabeth hadn't expected to see Annabelle for a while yet, and certainly not in this state. She hadn't a letter or anything, so she was quite shocked. Annabelle nodded.

"Yes, Elizabeth. It's me," Annabelle said. Elizabeth seemed to gather up her wits. She led Annabelle to the couch. Felicity had scooted over to make room and now she was studying Annabelle. After she was done her eyes fell down to the precious bundle in Annabelle's arms. She waited for an explanation. Elizabeth gave Annabelle a cup of tea, and after a few sips, Elizabeth couldn't contain it any more.

"Annabelle, what are you doing here? It looks as if something has gone horridly wrong," she said. Annabelle nodded. Felicity had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"It has, Elizabeth. What I've gone through!" Annabelle sighed, sniffed, and continued. "As I told you in my last letter, Pierre was dreadfully ill. I had stepped out for a minute to mail the letter and no sooner as I had come back, he had taken a turn for the worse. The doctor tried, I tried, everyone tried to make him well, but he died anyway." Elizabeth put her hand over her mouth, fighting back tears. Annabelle went on. "I never told you, Elizabeth, but the royal family didn't like me since I hadn't royal blood. Pierre was the only thing that kept them being civil to me. When he died, they were free to do whatever they wanted. They completely disowned me and left me to fend for myself…and for Isabel." Here Annabelle uncovered the baby and handed her to Elizabeth. She had bright eyes and a little mess of hair. Elizabeth cooed over her and turned her over to Felicity, who stroked her soft cheek while Annabelle continued her story.

"I barely got what was rightfully mine. I rented a small tenement, but I couldn't work because Isabel couldn't do without me for the whole day. I didn't want to come begging, but I realized I had to come back here, for Isabel if not for myself. I had just enough money to pay for boat fare. And that's all."

Felicity kept quiet, not knowing what to say. Even Elizabeth felt strangely shy, and it was her own sister. She started bravely. "I'm…I'm so sorry, Annabelle. But of course, it's not going begging! We're your family!" Elizabeth put on a bit of a smile. Annabelle glanced over at Felicity. Felicity knew that Annabelle hated to be humbled so in front of a Merriman, or anyone for that matter. Felicity took this as her cue to go. She handed Annabelle back Isabel and said good-bye to Elizabeth, promising to visit another day. She gathered her things and saw herself out, her mind turning over and her heart filling with sympathy for Annabelle.

When she got home, supper was already on table. She hadn't realized she'd stayed so late and felt guilty about not being there to help mother. But as there was nothing to be done now she hung up her things and took her place at the table. Everyone regarded her with wondering looks and Ben wondered why she looked so pensive and sorrowful tonight. More Patriot trouble? He'd like to give that horse a good shaking. No one asked anything of Felicity for a few minutes, but then Mrs. Merriman gently asked, "Felicity, what is the matter?" Felicity paused and then told all about Annabelle and what had happened. The food got cold as she talked; everyone was too wrapped up in the tale to eat. When she had finished, Mrs. Merriman shook her head sorrowfully. "Poor girl. I haven't liked her but I certainly didn't wish her any harm." Everyone nodded in agreement. Ben was thinking his own thoughts, about how Annabelle had flirted with him once at the Christmas ball and how she had always hung around in the store when he was working. He had even thought he liked Annabelle once, until he knew how stuck-up she was. But those innocent days were over…trouble had taken its toll.

Felicity, instead of gathering in the sitting room with the others, went out into the stable to check on Patriot. The horse snuffled her hand and put a smile on her face-that is, until she checked the bandage. The skin looked strange and crooked, not like a healing wound is supposed to look. Felicity sighed and put on more of her poultice-she was almost out. She put a clean bandage around the leg and stroked Patriot's head for a few minutes.

"How's he doing?" a voice said from the stable doors. Felicity turned around and saw Ben against the dark sky and the moonlight. Why was she thinking he looked utterly handsome in the moonlight? She stammered out her reply, for she was fighting a fierce battle in her mind between trying to scold herself and trying to say something sensible to Ben.

"W-well…it's…uh…um…ugh!" and she stopped and flung herself into his arms, resting her head on his shoulder and crying out her stress. Ben didn't say a word; he simply held her. "Oh Ben, I really am worried," she choked out. "It looks awfully bad and all I keep doing is putting on those stupid poultices that I know won't do any good! I feel so helpless." She was calmer now, and realizing she still had her arms around him, she blushed and backed away, nearly running into one of the beams. Ben came dangerously close to laughing at her embarrassment, but a sudden loud snort from Penny, as if she was reproving him, stopped him. He walked over to Penny and stroked her nose while Felicity stared out the stable doors. Now it was his turn to admire HER in the moonlight…her hair looked gorgeous and her already creamy complexion looked amazing tonight. There were tear tracks on her cheeks. He was still trying to figure out his feelings for her, but I personally think that that did it for him. Something clicked and it took all he had not to tell her so right then and there. But this wasn't the place…wasn't the time. He'd have to wait. And he was tired of that horse. Why wouldn't it just heal? She spent all her time trying to get it well. If he knew how he'd try to help, but he just didn't. He casually glanced over at Patriot, at the leg. And something clicked in Ben's mind. Flashes of images from the war played over in his mind's eye. And he knew now what it was he had to do.

"Felicity," he said. She turned her head. "take off the bandages."


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow everyone, sorry it's been so long since I last posted a chapter! I sort of have an excuse, I've been really busy lately and then November was NaNoWriMo, so I was busy with that! LOL But of course I was also lazy. :P Anyway, here is the infamous chapter 7! I want to say thank you to everyone who has followed, read and commented on this story! Please continue the reviews! :) Enjoy! **

* * *

"What?" Felicity replied. "What are you thinking?" She leaned down beside Patriot anyway.

"Just do it," he said. "We have to cauterize the wound. It's too infected to heal properly." Felicity didn't exactly like the sound of this. Ben was talking like a crazy man and she wasn't going to let him hurt her poor Patriot. But she didn't have any better ideas. The pressure was intense. So she slowly started to do as he said. Ben, not taking any more notice of her, left the barn and was quickly back with a red-hot poker from the house. Felicity couldn't imagine how he had explained taking _that _back to the barn.

Patriot reared and whinnied loudly as the scorching metal touched his leg. It was all Felicity could do to keep him down, and later she wondered how on earth she had gotten such strength. After that was completed, Ben washed the wound out and disinfected as best he could, then wrapped it back up while Felicity stroked Patriot's head. He was calmer now, but he rather hated Ben at the moment for causing him so much pain.

Finally, the procedure was over with and Ben and Felicity stood up from the straw. Ben ran a hand through his hair in relief and then put his hat back on. Felicity turned her piercing green eyes onto him.

"Now, please tell me what that was all about," she said.

"During the war, I sometimes helped the doctor because there were so many wounded soldiers at once. He had to do this many times, so I learned. It's burning out the infected tissue so that the healthy has a chance to regenerate and heal itself." Felicity breathed slowly.

"Do you think he would have stood a chance otherwise?" she asked, looking at her beloved horse once more.

"Ever heard of a horse with three legs?" Ben said by way of reply. Felicity nodded and looked at him again. The moon was slowly creeping across the sky, casting shadows of strange shapes and sizes all over the barn. Felicity wondered what time it was. It seemed like hours.

"Thank you, then," she said. "Thank you." She crossed her arms over herself, just now realizing that it was chilly in the barn. Crickets chirped and somewhere in the distance an owl voiced his wonderment as to who was out in the night. Felicity and Ben looked at each other for a few seconds, neither knowing exactly what to say. There was nothing more to say about the horses and even though Felicity had saved Ben's life once and Ben had fought in a fearsome war, neither was brave enough to voice the words that formed in their heads. Ben came quite close, he cleared his throat and opened his mouth, but after a second Felicity left the barn and walked briskly to the house with her head down. It had been a troubled night. Ben and Patriot, she thought, went well together—they both liked to cause her emotional pain.

Later that night, Felicity set down the book she had been reading and blew out her tallow candle that was perched by her bed. The curtains were drawn but Felicity could see some stars out her window through one of the cracks. None big enough to wish on, but she unconsciously wished that perhaps, something would happen between her and Ben. The instant after she finished the thought, she sat up sharply and punched her pillow, then lay back down. Fool talk! She was Felicity Merriman and her destiny was shop work and horses and maybe a ball once in a while. She laughed and thought up schemes (but rarely carried them out nowadays) and was a help to her mother. She was better off alone in her own world. _And besides, _Felicity thought resolutely as she stuffed her face into her now-softer pillow, _There's no way Ben could love me anyway. _

The next morning, both Ben and Felicity were down late to breakfast after staying up so late in the barn the night before, and unknown to each other, the tossing and turning that had commenced even when sleep was attempted. The news about Patriot was told over the meal, and right after Felicity jumped up from the table and ran out to the barn, throwing her shawl over her shoulders as she went. Patriot was lying placidly in the hay, eating and looking about him. He was moving his good legs and looking like he'd like to stand up. Almost all signs of pain were gone from his face. Felicity laughed with pleasure. She patted Patriot down with a fresh twinkle in her eye and felt like she could face the day quite nicely with this little bit to make her morning. She needed to go over to Elizabeth's today. "I wonder how the poor dear is faring with Annabelle in the house," She said out loud to Patriot. "Though I suppose I shouldn't be so uncharitable, considering what has happened to her." Patriot whinnied affirmably. Felicity put some fresh food and water in the stall for Patriot and then put on her bonnet to go out. She passed Ben on her way, whom was currently being tormented in a game of chess. Apparently Nan had been practicing and she was actually beating him. He was wondering if the whole world was against him as Felicity tripped out the door, Nan took his rook, and he looked at the clock and remembered that he was going to be late at the shop. He was glad to excuse himself from the game, and as he left, Nan searched the house for another partner.

Ben ran to catch up with Felicity. She turned her head and gave him a sweet smile as he came up beside her, her good humor completely restored from last night. It would have been much easier if Felicity had just admitted to herself that she was falling in love with Ben, but she was one of those girls who didn't want to even think like that and so she kept resisting. After the normal pleasantries were exchanged, they walked along in silence and Ben wondered if he was really in love with Felicity or it was just the normal thing to expect from a young man fresh home from the war. It was all rather frustrating.

Ben was going to make another attempt at conversation, hopefully that would make him look interesting, when they came to a split in the road. Felicity took one side and he the other, and kicked the road aggressively. Another chance, gone.

* * *

**Hmmm, looks like Ben needs to start talking. XD I'll try not to make it so long until the next chapter is posted. I already have some ideas! :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone. Thank you so much for all the follows and reviews...they're all awesome. I'm so sorry that it's been so long since the last installment, but I'm very grateful for all the things that everyone has said. Thank you for reading! I hope you'll continue to stay with me as I (sluggishly) post more chapters. Enjoy!**

* * *

Things were coming to a head, and everyone knew it. Elizabeth's wedding was in a mere two weeks, Annabelle's situation was wearing on everybody, and a strange tension had arisen between Ben and Felicity. No one could understand why; Felicity had been completely enthralled with his return one minute and now she couldn't help but turn away when he was near. Chess games were stopped, friendly conversation was down to nil. Denial, denial, always denial.

Felicity spent her afternoons at Elizabeth's house. Elizabeth, especially, had noticed the change in her friend. She didn't laugh as easily as usual, not even when Elizabeth joked about the "thousands of millions" of guests that were coming. It was Annabelle, though, who really set everything in motion.

It was not common knowledge among the town that Annabelle had been interested in Ben before she had run off with her duke, but had scorned him after she found out how poor he was. But things weren't the same as before—she had absolutely no hope of money now, and she found that he was still good-looking as ever. It happened that Felicity and Elizabeth were sitting in the parlor, pasting scraps or some nonsense, when Annabelle passed by the door in her best. Felicity looked up as she saw the feather go by.

"What on…Annabelle, is that you?" she called out. Annabelle peeped her head in at the door, smiling.

"Hello Felicity. I thought you'd notice my hat…I purchased it at your father's store," Annabelle replied.

"Did you now? I always thought that you disliked our hats," Felicity retorted with mock amazement. Elizabeth sighed, figuring that the quarreling had begun again. Annabelle's smile became pasted.

"Well, they're not so bad after all, when the right person wears them," she said, twirling a little.

"Where are you going?" Elizabeth piped up. "I'm glad to see you up after you've been moping around for so long."

"Oh, nowhere…" she said. "Just to go pay Ben a little visit. I haven't seen him in so long, after all. He came back before I did, so I haven't been able to make a proper call." Without warning, Felicity's temper skyrocketed. The sudden blush that crept over her cheeks alarmed Elizabeth, who knew that her friend was upset, but wasn't quite sure why. Felicity was also alarmed—she had no idea why she should be upset over Annabelle going to see Ben. Perfectly natural, it was, anyway…they were about the same age, and of course there had been the Christmas ball…but…

Felicity was ridiculously close to saying something, but she didn't have time before Annabelle skirted out of the room. She started up and paced around the room, what she always did when she had to cool off.

"What are you _doing_?" Elizabeth asked. "What's wrong? Goodness, you're going to wear a hole in the carpet." Felicity ran a strand of hair around her finger.

"I'm being a maniac, Elizabeth, please don't bother me," Felicity murmured. "As if! Annabelle and Ben, I should have seen it coming! But why would I care? I don't care. Right, and here I am pacing the room. Alright alright…"

"Calm down and tell me what's wrong or I'm going to call the doctor," Elizabeth said, coming up and taking Felicity's arms in her hands, forcing her to stop pacing.

"I'll tell you what's wrong, Elizabeth. I'll tell you what's wrong. I'm in love with Ben!" she admitted. Elizabeth let go of Felicity's arms.

"This is why I'm your best friend, otherwise you'd go crazy," Elizabeth said, then laughed in exasperation. "All this time, and you finally admit it to yourself."

"Don't rub it in," Felicity said, collapsing into a near-by chair. "I'm miserable enough already."

"You're the strangest girl I've ever known."

"Why?"

"Because you're not supposed to be miserable when you're in love, Felicity. But knowing you, something drastic is going to happen before you'll be able to tell Ben."

* * *

**Ah, the infamous temper. Drastic, yes...**


	9. Elizabeth's Wedding

"Hold still, Elizabeth," Felicity exclaimed as she pinned up her friend's hair. "You don't want a crooked head on your wedding day, do you?" the mention of the wedding sent a fresh spasm through Elizabeth, who made an effort to control herself.

"Sorry," she apologized. "But it's just too exciting!"

"You always did go insane over weddings," Felicity continued, sticking pins where she thought they belonged. In all honesty, she wasn't the best choice to do hair for a wedding, but everyone else had gone over to the church. "I thought you were going to die when Annabelle got married without you." Elizabeth stopped squirming and Felicity realized that she had brushed a sore spot in Elizabeth's temperament.

"Sorry," she said, taking her turn to apologize. Annabelle's marriage, disgrace, and situation was preying on the Cole family and even leaking into the Merriman household. Felicity pretended not to notice how much Annabelle had been fluttering around Ben, much to his amusement. He liked to compare himself to the dukes and lords of Britain and wonder why Annabelle had any interest in him at all.

At last, Felicity pushed in the last pin and Elizabeth's golden curls had been transformed into a lovely (but ever so slightly off-kilter) French 'do. Elizabeth examined herself one last time before turning to her red-headed friend, who was looking very nice in her own right. Felicity had donned a green silk gown and arranged her hair into a cascade of curls down her back. Usually she wouldn't bother with curls, but it was too special a day to go without pulling out all the stops. The two of them together made a lovely picture, indeed. Felicity held out her arm and Elizabeth took it laughingly. Together they sprung out of the dressing-room and made their way to the church.

Felicity felt strange as she stood at the front of the church and saw Elizabeth coming down the aisle. After all that they'd been through together, Elizabeth was leaving her. Well, not really, as she'd still be living in Williamsburg after her honeymoon, but there was something different about having a married friend. Felicity wasn't the only one who had her anymore. Even though these melancholy thoughts were going through the redhead's mind, she was still hardly standing still from the excitement. She felt like taking her flowers and wringing them in her hands. However, from the outside, she was the picture of civility. Elizabeth finally got up to the front of the church, and the ceremony was a touching bit of sentimentality. When it was over, Elizabeth and Walter turned to face the rest of the church, hand in hand and everyone stood up and applauded.

The reception was a lavish affair with all kinds of food and tables and chairs and doilies and who knew what else. Felicity made a beeline for her friend as soon as she could and threw her arms around her, realizing too late that she was probably smushing Elizabeth's nice hair.

"Sorry," breathed Felicity. "I couldn't help myself. You're an old married woman now." Elizabeth rolled her eyes, the mischief not gone out of them with her new attachment.

"If you say that once more, Felicity Merriman, I'll bat you over the head with my bouquet, and then there _would _be something to put in the papers." Elizabeth spread her hands wide. "'Local Bride Knocks Best Friend-Bridesmaid Unconscious For Reasons Unknown.'" Felicity laughed. Walter came up from gretting people and took Elizabeth's arm.

"Hello, Felicity," he said. Felicity greeted him and noted the friendly, genuine smile on his face. She was glad, because she wanted to be absolutely sure that her best friend was going to be treated right. She didn't know Walter very well as they weren't in the same social circles, but she trusted Elizabeth to pick right. Elizabeth noticed someone stalking the refreshment tables and nodded her head to him. Felicity noticed, too, and excused herself.

Felicity snuck up on the man and tapped him on the shoulder just as he was about to grab a delicious-looking lemon tart. He started and whipped around.

"Felicity, if you do that again…"

"I've been getting that a lot today. Isn't this all grand?" Felicity hadn't been to a big party since the Winter Ball of 1780. Ben nodded. It'd been even longer since _he'd _attended anything social. There had been army parties, but obviously nothing like this. He smiled through his bad memories.

"Indeed it is."

"The next wedding you attend should be yours. You're getting too old to be unmarried," Felicity said, feeling teasingly wicked. Ben turned three shades of red, matching the punch rather well.

"We'll see about that," he said by way of reply. He stared at his companion a few seconds longer than necessary, which made Felicity look down and wish that she'd never said anything. _Why won't he say something useful? _thought Felicity. _Dull boy. Too bad he's handsome. What was that I said to Elizabeth…something drastic will have to happen before I do anything about my feelings for him. _

"Something wicked this way comes," Ben suddenly dipped down and whispered into Felicity's ear. Trying to ignore how nice his voice sounded, Felicity's eyes darted around, looking for the intruder. It appeared in the form of Annabelle.

"Good day, Ben," she greeted him with a beautiful smile. Her haggard look from a few weeks before had completely disappeared, and now she was just as lovely as she ever was. "Good day, Felicity."

"Hello, Annabelle," Felicity and Ben chorused.

"Ben, have you tried one of these lemon tarts? They're very good…" said Annabelle. Felicity didn't stick around to hear the rest of the conversation. William and Polly darted past her legs, running into some unknown room. Nan was chasing after them, though at a slower pace.

"William! Polly!" she said loudly. "Stop!"

"Excuse me," Felicity said quickly and followed her sisters and brother. Poor Nan had been left to take care of both of them. Felicity scanned the room for her mother and father, but they were talking to Elizabeth's parents. She _tried _to be ladylike as she caught up to her siblings, but she ended up running by the time Nan, William, and Polly stopped their chase.

"What do you think you're doing? We're here as guests, not just visiting Elizabeth, you know," she said. Felicity could be stern and even frightening if she wanted to be, but she tried to keep her voice calm.

"It's William's fault," Nan panted. "I was talking to that nice shopkeeper boy and he just ran past me, chasing Nan."

"We were playing tag," put in Nan by way of excuse.

"Alright, alright. Let's go back to the main room," Felicity ushered them all, except William, who was looking at something intently in the wall.

"What's that?" he asked. William was a great reader of pirate and captive stories, and he was interested in any sort of doors or passages in old houses. He had spent long hours scouring the Cole's mansion (with Elizabeth's permission) but Felicity realized with a jolt that she'd never been in this room. It was usually closed off. Realizing this, she felt even more eager to scurry out before they all got into a heap of trouble.

"Leave it alone, William…" Felicity started. But William, being a little brother, didn't listen. He pulled at a small knothole, which happened to be a hole in a door. The little panel swung out and nearly hit Polly in the nose. All four Merriman children gasped in unison.

"Felicity," said William weakly. "You never told me Elizabeth's house was…" he didn't get to finish his sentence.

"What are you doing?" said a smooth, but indignant voice behind them. A voice Felicity had never heard before. She turned around and almost fainted.


	10. You're Strange, Stranger

**Happy Saturday, everyone! New chapter, right on time! This one takes place right where the other one left off. Thanks, A Pencil In Her Hand, for reading this over. Enjoy, everyone! **

* * *

…But not quite, because Felicity wasn't in the habit of fainting.

"I apologize…we were just leaving," she stammered out. She took Polly by the hand and nudged William away from the door, trying to be inconspicuous. However, that was hard to do when you've just unlocked a secret vessel at a wedding reception. _How do I get myself into these things? _Felicity asked herself. It didn't help matters that the person who had found them looked like a very dignified, sophisticated young gentleman from who knows where. Wait…his accent. It was British. Her mind was turning in a hundred directions, but she was still able to recognize a British accent. It sounded like he was trying to subdue it, but certain pronunciations gave him away.

"I didn't mean to startle you, but I saw you run in here and became curious," he said, half-smiling.

"My brother is also curious, I'm afraid." She nudged the secret door closed with her foot. William was slightly bug-eyed after his discovery and he ran away from the stranger and his sister to one of his mates, probably to tell him everything. Felicity sighed.

"My name is Eliot Jackson, by the way," said the man with a slight bow. Felicity looked at him suspiciously as his head was dipped, but changed her expression as soon as he could see it again. She took her own quick curtsy.

"Felicity Merriman. Elizabeth is my best friend…we're here often," Felicity said, trying to explain further her reasons for sneaking around. She hoped that the stranger wouldn't tell anyone what had transpired. Wasn't it enough that she knew she had done wrong and she'd try not to do it again? A lecture wasn't necessary. Or at least, that had always been her argument when she was eleven.

"Elizabeth is a charming girl. I've known her for a while." Felicity couldn't help herself from looking suspicious this time.

"Oh, really? She's never mentioned you." Was it just her, or did Felicity see him color slightly? He touched his cravat like it was bothering him.

"Well, we were never great friends. Just acquaintances." Felicity heard loud conversation in the other room and craned her neck away from her confronter. The party was coming to a close, and everyone would be looking for her.

"Begging your pardon, but I must go. Pleasure meeting you, Mr. Jason. I mean Jackson. Mr. Jackson. Goodbye!" With that, she scurried out the door before she could get into more trouble.

"Felicity Merriman," Mrs. Merriman was saying to her daughter as she hung up her bonnet. They had just gotten home from the party and William had apparently told her everything. Felicity would have to remember to strangle him later. "What were you thinking of, dashing off and exploring at a time like that?"

"The little ones dashed off first," she pointed out. "I couldn't have let them get into trouble, now could I? Besides…I met someone new." Mrs. Merriman perked up with interest.

"Oh, really?" She liked to keep tabs on who was coming and going in the town. Felicity nodded. She noticed Ben slinking around the corner to his room and made her response extra loud.

"Oh yes. Very handsome young man." The footsteps halted in the hallway. Felicity giggled to herself.

"Indoor voices please, Felicity. But that's excellent. If _you _think a man is attractive, that must mean some great change has taken place." Felicity rolled her eyes.

"I'm not that odd, Mother. I believe he was British," she added as an afterthought. Her mother was silent for a moment, then sighed.

"Things are changing so much since the war ended. I still can't say I feel comfortable around the British, except for Elizabeth's family, of course."

"I agree, but he said he knew the Coles."

"Are you trying to make a point, Felicity?" Felicity was taken aback.

"No, not really. Just that…well, things _are _changing." With that, Felicity left her mother. Her plan to make Ben jealous was backfiring, as such plans often did. That was, until he fairly leaped from the hall in front of her as she was walking to her bed chamber.

"Are you out of your mind?" he asked in a conspiratorial whisper. Felicity almost laughed.

"Well, probably. But what are you referring to?" She actually enjoyed it when Ben got angry, because he wasn't violent but it always reminded her that he had spirit, like she did.

"I'm just surprised at you. You're in it for spending time with British men?"

"When did I ever say I liked him? Actually, as pleasant as his manners were, I sense a strange air about him. He's not telling me everything, but then we only talked for five minutes. I doubt I'll see him again. Don't get your feathers in an uproar." She batted at the shaking feathers on his hat to make her point and then turned away.

"Someday you're really going to get yourself in trouble," Ben called to her ominously from the hallway. "But I can't say I'd be sorry. I think that's what it would take to get you to see reason." Felicity swerved around.

"Reason? Don't talk to me about reason. Don't forget that you're the one who broke your contract and ran away to join a fight my father considered you too young to take part in. And as I recall, I saved you from that situation."

"Are you going to hang that over my head your whole life? I was seventeen and stupid."

"Well, now you're thirty and stupid, which is worse. You can't see what's right in front of you. In fact, you can't even get on your feet and you're still living on my father's charity." She knew the words were evil as soon as she said them, but she was absolutely put out with Ben and now that she thought about it, she always had been. He had always been one of those rebellious types as a boy. Now he was the kind of man that you wanted to trust, but weren't sure if you could or not. He had his moments of brilliance, of kindness, of spirit that sent Felicity into odd ecstasies and made her wonder why she had ever forgotten about the crush she'd had on him for years. And then he'd sink into the sullen part of his nature, which had only gotten worse after the war, and she fairly wanted to trash him. But she couldn't say all of that, not in an articulate way in that chilly passageway. Not with Ben six inches away and glowering at her while she gave him her own perfected eat-dirt-and-die look. Not with her heart pounding madly away because she _was _angry and six inches away from him.

"Alright then," was all he said, quick and low. Then he broke that gaze and left her alone. Felicity turned into her bedroom and shut the door as quietly as she could, even though she felt like slamming it. No matter what everyone thought, she was older now, and trying to be more ladylike. She'd struggled with it since she was a little girl and now that she was a woman, people seemed to forget that she had ever aged. They still saw her as the headstrong ten-year-old with her head in the clouds. Now she was twenty-three. Her head still took vacations to the sky, but her feet were planted on the ground. Or were they? If confronted with a problem she really couldn't handle, would she break? She almost wished that she could be tested. At the same time, she feared that the test had already begun.

The first question she had to answer?

Who was Ben...who was he really?

And the dreadful second question…

Who was she?

* * *

**Ahhh, the plot thickens. Sorry for such a short chapter, but I thought that was a good place to cut it off. I may take a bit longer posting the next chapter because I'm busy getting out of school for the summer! :) I'm also getting deeper into Ben and Felicity's personalities, so I want to take some time and figure out some interesting plot lines. As always, reviews and suggestions are welcome and appreciated. Have a great weekend!**


End file.
